


Matt, Clint, and God Knows What Else

by my_dog_pizza_dog



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, No Slash, Series of One Shots, at least I plan for there to be, but I explain it if something is different in a particular chapter, but I'll try, can't promise a good uploading schedule, each chapter can be read separately, there will be a spin-off series that takes place during quarantine, timeline is wack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dog_pizza_dog/pseuds/my_dog_pizza_dog
Summary: After an odd coincidence causes Matt Murdock and Clint Barton to meet each other and their superhero counterparts, they keep calling on each other for help or just to hang out. Other times, someone else has to call one of them to help the other because they're both stubborn bastards. They become good friends and accompany each other to some wild things. Every chapter is pretty much the build up to them sitting around and talking, if that makes sense. It's a collection of one-shots with an overarching timeline and takes place in order with one exception which is clearly explained at the start of the chapter.Chapter 1: they meet2: they make plans and then meet up to patrol together3: Clint needs a lawyer and Matt needs more clients4: Matt is sick and Clint helps5: Matt meets Kate and Natasha6: they race each other through the rooftops7: Matt goes to a party as Clint's plus one to steal some tech8: Matt goes to Clint's apartment after he becomes deaf (change in timeline but then it returns)9: Clint's not handling quarantine well
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, Clint Barton & Matt Murdock, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 31





	1. The Luck of a Dumpster

Matt liked to work alone. He liked being the only one to handle things. But he also liked helping Clint. Clint liked pushing people away. Not really liked as much as needed because a past riddled with scars and abuse kept him practically unable to form close connections. Despite this, he did like the way Matt didn’t like to be mad at him. Most days he seemed like the only person in the world who wasn’t mad at him. Clint knew that though Matt was blind, he could see in a different way. 

Once, Matt was fighting what he had originally thought were low-level thugs. There were many of them and they were all very well-trained martial artists. Matt kinda won and well actually he kinda lost and somehow ended up in a dumpster. His senses were a little fuzzy so he wasn’t very aware of his surroundings. That same night Clint somehow ended up in Hell’s Kitchen on a roof in hand-to-hand combat with some ninja. His bow was who knows where. The fight… well it looked bad. He was out of tricks and out of luck. He was tired and slow. The ninja kicked him in the chest and then he was falling. Apparently his luck wasn’t completely out because he landed in a dumpster. 

“Who’s there?” Matt demanded, having heard and felt Clint hit the trash. Clint had closed his eyes, partially so that he wouldn’t see himself hit the pavement and die and partially because he was so tired. Also, at some point while fighting the ninja both hearing aides had fallen out. Basically, he had no idea where the hell he was. Matt grabbed him by the collar of his tee shirt and shoved him against the cool metal of the dumpster. 

“Wha-”

“Who are you?” Matt asked again.

“What? I’m deaf and it’s too dark to read lips. Do you know ASL?”

“What? No, I don’t know ASL, I’m blind.”

“What did you say?” The confusing conversation didn’t last much longer because very quickly Matt passed out from his injuries and Clint passed out from exhaustion, though neither succumbed to sleep without putting up an honorable fight, both being the stubborn bastards that they are. 

The sun was just starting to come up when Matt awoke with a start. It took him a minute to realise where he was, why, and who this young guy was. His senses were still not the best because he had lost a very large amount of blood. He tried to pull himself out of the dumpster with no avail. Then he turned to the other guy.

Matt shook Clint’s shoulder and just narrowly dodged his fist when he swung at him. Clint sat up groggily and blinked a few times, trying to remember what the hell he was doing. 

“Hey, we need to get out of here,” Matt said. Clint could read lips now that it was light out so he nodded.

“Yeah. You don’t look so good.”

“That’s why I woke you. Come on, get up.”

Matt wrapped his arm around Clint’s shoulder and allowed himself to be pulled up. Clint was having trouble standing between the uneven and constantly shifting trash under his feet and the hundreds of pounds of straight up muscle putting pretty much all of his weight on him. Clint didn’t really know what to do so he kinda just pushed Matt over the edge of the dumpster. Matt obviously didn’t land it. 

“Hey, stay there for a minute. I need to go find my hearing aides or Tony’ll kill me for losing another pair,” Clint told Matt.

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

It took Clint a minute to get up to the roof and then another minute to find them. By the time he returned, Matt had passed out again. He really lost a lot of blood, and some wounds were still trickling. Clint pulled him up yet again managed to get him in consciousness.

“Where do you live?” Clint asked. It took a moment for Matt to be able to fully reply. Luckily, his apartment was close by. That was where Cint’s luck completely ran out. The other- and very heavy- man was completely useless. Clint was literally dragging him. Then the elevator was out of service so they had to take the stairs. It took the better part of an hour to go less than a block. Then Matt didn’t have a key and the door was locked so Clint had to hope no neighbor came out of their apartment to see their blind neighbor passed out and bleeding on the floor outside the door to his apartment while Clint broke in through the roof.

It was quite a process to get Matt into the apartment and then on the couch and then get his suit off so that Clint could patch him up. It probably didn’t help that Clint was still so very tired and didn’t see a coffee pot in the kitchen. He needed caffeine and was starting to feel the toll it took on him without any. 

Matt’s body was covered with scars. Clint had never seen anyone who could rival him there. He saw a first aid kit next to one of the chairs and pulled it over to him. First thing’s first, the stitches. There was a stab wound on his thigh. Clint had gotten pretty good at stitching himself up, but on someone else it was harder. At one point Clint wondered why he was stitching up some blind dude instead of taking him to the hospital. Nonetheless, he proceeded. 

Second, glue the cuts. He didn’t need to dig through the kit, glue was right on top next to the surgical needle. There were a few cuts to glue. Last, butterfly band-aids. He usually taped himself up but he didn’t think this guy would want to look like a mummy. 

It wasn’t until he was done that he realized he had forgotten to clean the large stab wound. Matt groaned in his sleep and Clint decided to hurry with the cleaning so he wouldn’t have to do it while he was awake. He grabbed a bottle of alcohol from his kitchen. It wasn’t hard to find one. He dumped a good portion onto Matt’s thigh. He woke up yelling. Clint startled but it ended as quickly as it started. 

Matt stared intently at his thigh, his teeth gritted to stifle any sound. He breathed sharply and quickly as the pain slowly subsided. Finally he fully realized that the guy was sitting back on his feet on the ground next to him.

“I did the best I could. Who are you?” Clint asked.

“Matt. Matt Murdock.”

“Hm. Never heard of you. How did a blind guy become a vigilante?”

“I have other ways to see. How did a deaf guy become an Avenger?”

“How do you know I’m an Avenger?”

It was the start of a wonderful friendship.


	2. Unfortunately Foggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint goes to Matt's apartment to make plan while Foggy is there. Matt and Clint go on patrol together later that night.

“Clint?”

“Yeah.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well I was in the area and have a day and a night off so I was wondering what you are… doing… tonight.”

“Clint that makes it sound like you want to have sex with me,” Matt laughed.

“What? No! I just… saw that you had company and…”

“Okay now it really sounds like-”

“I’m not! I don’t. You know what I mean.” Matt laughed again. “Matt!”

“Who are you talking to?” Matt’s company yelled from the kitchen.

“He’s- he’s just a friend!”

“Uh-huh.”

“Clint!” Matt whispered forcefully. “Come back at 9:30 tonight.” Clint gave him thumbs up and left. Matt smiled to himself because of Clint’s awkwardness but was quickly pulled back into reality by Foggy- his company.

“Matt, we really need to finish up here.”

“Yeah, I’m coming.” He found Foggy looking at him slightly amused, one eyebrow raised accusingly. “What?”

“So you’re clearly not ‘just friends’ and you’re not into men as far as I know, so which vigilante is Clint?”

“What?”

“You heard me. He just happens to be in the area so he isn’t from around here. Is he an Avenger? Wait, it was Clint, right? Wow, you’re now fighting crime with Clint Barton, Avenger’s Hawkeye. Right? You let an Avenger find out your secret identity?” Foggy was clearly not happy with that little bit.

“I didn’t let him! We happened to be fighting different people and just were nearby. I got pretty injured and he got me here somehow and helped me out a bit. I don’t even remember most of what happened! The morning after we had questions, of course, and he knew what I look like   
and where I live so what’s the harm in telling him the rest?”

“What’s the harm. Ha.” His laugh held no humor. “You do know that he’s an Avenger, right?”

“Yes and I trust him.”

“You’ve barely met him! You know what, I don’t care. I don’t care, do what you want with this vigilante stuff.”

“I can trust him.”

“Can we just get back to finishing our defense?”

Matt couldn’t wait for 9:30 to come around. He needed a distraction and something told him this twenty-something year old would do very well at distracting. The time finally rolled around and Clint showed up at his door, an entire coffee pot in his hand.

“Y’ know, 9:30 is pretty early for vigilante stuff, old man. When’s your bedtime? 10:30?”

“I’m not old. I’m 30.”

“Yeah and I’m 18.”

“Aren’t you?”

“No! I’m 28.” 

“Really? I guess I have to stop thinking of you as the child Avenger.”

“Ha ha. I apparently look a lot younger than I am.”

“I guess I’ll take your word for it.”

“Oh.” There was a second of awkward silence.

“So are you coming in?” Matt finally asked.

“Yeah.” As they came into the apartment, Matt realized that 28 made sense. The Avengers wouldn’t let in a kid. And he was at least 6’ 3” and definitely over 200 pounds. 

“So your company earlier today. Business partner, right?” Clint wondered.

“Yeah. He wasn’t too happy about the whole revealing my identity sort of thing. He recently found out I was Daredevil and it’s been a bit rocky ever since.”

“I feel ya. Once I had a brother. Then I almost killed him and stole a lot of his money. So I didn’t see him for a long time.”

“I feel like these are two very different scenarios.”

The rest of the night was interesting to say the least. At first Matt didn’t want to admit it, but he did like having a partner out in the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's this other fic that I've been working on for a while now that I was planning on posting next August but I've started writing about the quarantine. The basic plot of it is Phil adopted Thor, Bucky, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Steven, Natasha, Clint, and Peter and they're all in high school and they get in trouble and stuff. Phil's the principal and it just follows the life of some teenagers as they navigate becoming a family. Would you like if I started posting the quarantine chapters now with any background information you would need in the notes but just knowing that when quarantine is over I'll post a new work that essentially takes place in the past but includes the quarantine chapters later on or just start posting the fic now from the start? It starts out at the beginning of the school year and my plan was for the school year in the fic to match up to the actual school year. I also haven't finished the fic so if I start the quarantine chapters now, when I repost it I may have to make some changes, but if I start from the beginning, by the time we get to the quarantine the whole COVID-19 mess might be over. I could also post the quarantine part as a completely separate work and just have two fics with the same characters and the same background information. I'm not opposed to any of these ideas, so leave your thoughts below:)


	3. Pizza and a Lawsuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt represents Clint in court and afterward they have a brief conversation about their lives. Not gonna lie, I hate this chapter and think it's very cringey and very clearly written by my 13 year old self several years ago. I will not offended if you skip this one and go to the next.

“Matt.”

“Clint? Is that you?”

“Listen, I need a lawyer. And quickly. How fast can you get to… uh… I think I’m in Brooklyn.”

“What have you done?”

“I got mixed up in some tough business and I need a lawyer. I can pay you double your usual rate.”

“On my way.”

“That was, by far, the weirdest case I’ve ever done. Tracksuit mafia? Who in their right mind would join a tracksuit mafia?” Matt laughed at the oddness of it.

“I know, right? I’m surprised you won the case. Well, actually I guess I’m not. Who in their right mind would hire a member of the tracksuit mafia to be their lawyer? Those guys get dumber every time I see them. Anyway, what are you doing for the rest of the day?”

“I was going to try to get more clients before I have to sell my apartment. Foggy still sends me cases he doesn’t do but it’s less and less every day.”

“Sounds boring. How about instead we go to my place? The other Hawkeye is out of town and without her I don’t really have any self control and tend to do things that tend to make me need to call a lawyer so maybe you could, you know, stop me from dying.”

“I can’t, I really need to find more people.”

“I’ll help you.” Matt still seemed uncertain. “I actually have a bunch of clients in mind already. I own an apartment building with a lot of people who need a lot of legal help.”

“Oh alright.”

“So this brother of yours…”

“Barney?”

“Barney. Is he still mad at you?”

“Nah. He got what he wanted. He took off with my neighbor and her two kids, who was one of my only friends, and pretty much all of my money.”

“That’s… not good.”

“Nope. And the other Hawkeye took off and stole my dog. Who knows where she is. And this was right after running away to the other side of the country leaving me to deal with the tracksuit mafia which was when I got stabbed in the ears and lost 80% of my hearing for good.”

“Equally not good.”

“Nope. And before that my wife divorced me.”

“Also not good.”

“Nope. What about you?” 

“I lost my friends and law firm because of being Daredevil. Foggy made me choose. If I’m being honest with you, I regret my decision every day.”

“What about every night?” Matt smiled to himself. Of course Clint knew what he had left out of his previous statement.

“I know I could never give up helping people every night. It was just a high price to pay.”

“Well this has gotten depressing. Have you ever met Captain America?”

They had a somewhat odd conversation and hung out for many hours. Much pizza was ordered. By the end of the night, Matt had found a new friend, and Clint might have, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to warn you, this chapter is really bad. The next one is a sick fic and Clint takes care of Matt. It's cute, I promise.


End file.
